Hogwarts in the 70's
by xxfalsehopexx
Summary: Lily's best friend, Dominique's past has come back to haunt her.The new transfer student has something she's hiding from her friends.Will James and Lily ever get together?
1. Chapter 1

Lucius is in this story and I know he is not the same age as The Marauders, but I had to put him in here

* * *

**Hogwarts in the 70's**

_Back to Hogwarts _1

**

* * *

**

Dominique watched the people walk around her at the train station.  
"Ahhhh...good ol' Platform 9 3/4", she thought to herself as she ran through the entry way to Hogwarts Express.

Dominique had caramel cat like eyes, tan skin, and brown hair. She wore a black skirt, and a cream camisole underneath a black, matching blazer. She looked like a business woman. Her mother had made her dress up for her first day back to school, her 7th year at Hogwarts. Dominique had a slender yet curvaceous body, resembling a wasp or hourglass. She had to stay fit after all, she was a Gryffindor chaser.

Dominique dragged her luggage behind her, struggling with its heaviness, when it suddenly became weightless behind her. Dominique stopped and turned around. There stood the culprit, Remus, wand in his hand.  
"Why, hello, Remus. That's quite a trick you've learned," Dominique said.  
"Hey, Dominique. Thanks. Long time no see", he replied.

Dominique grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, I guess you could say twenty-four hours is _quite_ a long time."  
Before Remus could reply he was hugged from behind.

"Oh, Remy Wemy Poo!" Remus's mother shrieked in a high pitch while hugging him. "Oh I'm going to miss you _so_ much! Now, you try and stay out of trouble!" And with that she kissed him on the cheek.  
Remus blushed, a crimson red filling his face.

Dominique's eyes watered and her face wrinkled as she covered her mouth, begging herself not to laugh.

Remus waved to his mother one last time as he boarded the train with Dominique.  
"Well, I'm off to find Lily," Dominique said walking the opposite way of Remus. "Bye my _wittle Remy Wemy_," Dominique yelled to Remus, smiling to herself.

Dominique finally found the compartment Lily was in; her red hair shining in the sun as it filtered in from the compartment window. Her emerald green eyes were buried in the book she was reading, the tip of her wand followed each word she read, making sure she wasn't skipping anything.

Dominique plopped down next to Lily.  
"Hello Dominique. How was your summer?" Lily asked her eyes never leaving the book.  
"Hey, Lils. Eh, not too bad. Hung out with Remus...and JamesSiriusandPeter." Dominique said the last quickly.  
Lily looked up from her book, "What was that last part?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing important...Went to America," Dominique said hoping it would side-track Lily from her last statement. Lily didn't really take a liking to James or Sirius. They were "_Troublemakers."_  
"Oh really? America! Did you find your parents? How was it? Do tell! You can't leave me hanging!" Lily said excitedly.  
Dominique sat a little more laid back, her hands behind her head. "Bleh...Didn't find anything on my parents. Not a big deal. I figured, why keep looking when they obviously didn't want me? And, if they did, they could have found me a long time ago. Anyways, I actually liked America. The states aren't that bad. I fit in, _some what_. Only because of the American accent deal, other than that, I don't fit in anywhere", Dominique said with a smile "But I missed Hogwarts; I missed being here. I realized this is my home: the wizarding world.

Enough about me; how was your summer?"  
"My summer is nothing compared to yours! I just studied. Petunia was awful, as usual. She just won't accept the fact that I'm a witch. It horrifies her."  
Dominique grinned mischievously, "Heh, she's a fat cow, anyways. She's only jealous because you've got more talent and beauty than she'll ever have! Don't let the little wench get to you." br /  
Lily laughed at Dominique's words. The girls talked about their summer and other things until...  
The intercom overhead came on as a voice announced, "Will the Prefects and Head boy, and girl please report to the main compartment at the front of the train. I repeat: Prefects, Head boy, and Head girl, please report to the main compartment at the front of the train."  
"That's me," Lily said standing up and adjusting her robes. She waved goodbye to Dominique and walked out of the compartment to her meeting.

Dominique sat in the compartment, alone and bored. Her eyelids became heavy, begging her to close her eyes. Dominique drifted into a light sleep until the compartment door flew open. Her eyes quickly opened and turned towards the door. There stood ...

Sirius, grinning mischievously.  
Dominique sighed, "What'd you do now?"  
Sirius stepped inside, Remus and Peter following close behind. He raised an eyebrow and asked innocently, "Why do you always accuse me of doing something wrong?"  
Dominique sat up from her seat and adjusted her skirt. "Hmmm..." she said, putting her pointer finger to her chin, "Maybe because you're _always_ doing something wrong."  
Sirius sat next to her, opened his mouth then closed it slowly and nodded in agreement.

Remus sat on the other side of Dominique and Peter sat alone on the seat across from them, shoving his wand up his nose for amusement and laughs.  
Dominique laughed at Peter's little show.  
Sirius laid his head on Dominique's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "That's the only wand trick Peter knows."  
Dominique shoved Sirius's head off her shoulder and chuckled at his joke.  
"So, James and Lily head boy and girl?" Dominique said with a smirk.  
Remus looked up at Dominique from the book he was reading. "What are you implying?" he asked, staring at her.  
"Nothing! I just think it's," Dominique stroked her chin with two fingers, "_Interesting_."  
Sirius put his arm around Dominique's shoulders. "Yes, it is quite _interesting_," he replied.  
Dominique looked at him and lifted his arm off of her shoulders, rolling her eyes.  
"What?" Sirius said smiling. He reminded her of a ten year old with a school girl crush.

Dominique stood up and the boys watched her. "Need to change into my school robes..." she said turning to leave, but before she exited the compartment Remus grabbed her hand. Dominique turned to him, "What?"  
He smiled, "Nice outfit."  
Dominique sighed, "Thanks. I'll be back, _Remy Wemy_," she said pinching his cheeks. And with a laugh, she left the compartment.

Dominique walked down the corridors, her hand dragging on the walls. She stopped and rested her hand on a compartment door. She stopped because she heard screaming inside the compartment. Placing her ear up against the door, she heard jostling sounds and things crashing to the floor. Then, without a warning, the door flew open. Dominique jumped back and tried to act casual. Lucius walked out and glared at Dominique. She faked a smile and gently waved at him. "Uh...Sounds like you're having some fun in there..."  
Lucius sneered at her. "What did you hear!"  
Dominique smirked at him "It's a secret," she replied. "Now, if you would kindly excuse me, I need to change into my robes before we get to Hogwarts."  
She began to walk away when Lucius stood in front of her, blocking her way.  
"Get out of my way, Malfoy!" Dominique said, gripping the wand in her pocket.  
It was his turn to smile. "What are you going to do, you bloody American mud-blood lover?" He said, referring to her friend, Lily.

Dominique didn't show any emotion or anger towards his harsh comment. She just smiled sweetly and, as quick as a seeker could catch a snitch, she pulled her wand out of her pocket and stuck it right on the tip of his nose. His smug expression quickly turned to one of fright. "Afraid, Malfoy?" Dominique said tauntingly.  
He didn't answer. He only stared her down with pure hatred.  
"Tempt me..." She said pressing her wand harder on his nose.

Lucius gritted his teeth. Just then, the train stopped abruptly and Dominique flew forward, falling on top of Lucius. Her knee fell on Lucius's "area" and he lay on the floor biting his lip in pain, his body contorted into a tight ball. Dominique stood up and as she did the lights went out in the hallway. "What were you doing in the compartment?" Dominique asked Lucius. She couldn't see much due to the lack of windows in the corridors. Suddenly, Dominique had fallen to the floor again. Lucius had tripped her and run away. Dominique lay on the floor listening to his pants rustle as he ran away like the coward he was. Dominique stood up and put her hands on the wall, feeling around for the compartment she had found Lucius in. She found the door, her hand groped against it until she found the handle. The handle was cold to the touch, she almost drew her hand back, but she wouldn't. She had to find out what was going on. Lucius had to have had a connection with what was going on. As Dominique turned the handle she heard screaming coming from every angle. The door flew open and...


	2. Chapter 2

The screaming grew louder…

That's all Dominique could remember.

"How long do you think it will take until she's awake?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?"

"Someone poke her…"

"I'm not poking her, even if she's unconscious; I'm sure she's still as dangerous. You'll end up missing a finger or something if you touch her."

Dominique slowly opened her eyes, "No, James. You'll actually end up missing your whole hand."

"Hey, you're awake!" Sirius said.

"Yeah…" Dominique said sitting up in her bed, right after she had sat up in bed Madam Pomfrey walked in, "Oh goodness, she's awake. How are you feeling, dear?"

"Like I have a hangover…" Dominique said gripping her forehead and grinning.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and the boys laughed.

"Here, have some chocolate. You should be fine now that you're awake, but I want you to take some chocolate. Eat if it you're feeling woozy and if you feel any worse come back and visit me."

"Alright, but um… what exactly happened?"

"You don't know? I'm not exactly sure, someone found you in a compartment unconscious."

"Oh…okay. Thanks, Mrs. Pomfrey," Dominique said, hopping out of bed as if nothing had happened. Madame Pomfrey shook her head and exited the room.

"Dominique, you honestly can't remember what happened?" Remus asked.

"No, well not really. all I remember is Lucius and tons of horrible screaming."

"Isn't that quite the combination," James replied.

"I'd say…Let's walk and talk. I hate infirmaries," Dominique said while exiting the infirmary; the boys followed, "Well, I left to change before we got to Hogwarts, but on my way I heard some type of fighting going on in a compartment. I stopped to listen, and as I did Malfloy came flying out. He asked me what I heard. I told him it was a secret, so he had a hissy fit and then I had to pull my wand out on him. That's when the lights went out and the train stopped. I ended up kneeing him in the 'bojangles', but in the end he managed to get away. I found the knob to his compartment door and as I opened it. All I could hear was screaming. That's all I remember."

"Hah! You kneed him in the balls. You're god in my eyes," Sirius said smiling.

"Yeah, I know," She said smirking. He stared at her blankly. Dominique couldn't tell what he was thinking, "Anyways, How long have I been out?"

"I'd say a day," Peter replied.

They had made it to the fat lady's portrait.

"Password," The fat lady asked.

"Is it Slytherin sucks?" Dominique stated.

"No, but I wish it were," James said, "It's actually Concordia."

The portrait flung open and there sat Lily on the couch, and as soon as she saw Dominique; She sprung up off the couch, and ran over to hug her. "Oh, are you okay? I visited you earlier, but you were still out."

"I'm fine…" Dominique replied.

"What happened?"

"Ask James," Dominique said with a twinkle in her eyes.

James just grinned then winked at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes as Dominique made her way up to the Girl's Dormitory.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called out, from the bottom of the girl's dormitory stairs.

"To the girl's dormitory if that isn't too obvious. I'm going to shower and change…" and with that she shut the dormitory door and did, as she had said.

When Dominique got out of the shower, she glanced at herself in the mirror, "God, I'm pale. Where's that damn chocolate," She thought. She got dressed into her pajama's; a cami and shorts.

Dominique opened the door to exit the bathroom, only to be bombarded by Lily.

"How could you leave me with him? Of all people!"

Dominique smiled and walked over to her bed, "I don't know, Lils. I just think you should give James a chance. He's a really good guy!"

"Right…and the Slytherin's are angels"

"Well, now you see why James has the need to keep those 'angels' in line, and you have to admit he has laid off quite a bit. He's doing it all for you."

"Yeah, Yeah. Always trying to help James and his friends. You know just as much as I do. It's my duty to watch out for trouble makes like him. I'm head prefect…" Lily continued to blabber on about James and the rest of the marauders, while Dominique ignored her. Lily was forgetting James was head prefect too, but Dominique still occasionally nodded her head and agreed with Lily.

Dominique hopped into her bed.

"Are you listening to me?" Lily asked.

"Mmm Hmmm," Dominique said nodding looking around the dormitory.

Lily threw her hands in the air, "I give up!"

"That means you'll go on a date with James then?"

"I'd rather die a slow and painful death…"

"I'm just going to take that as a polite no"

"Who's James?" Some one asked.

Dominique searched the room for who had said it. When she found them, her eyes widened, "Who are you? Whoa… if you're a first year and looking to join the James fan club…sorry, but it's big enough this year. He's Lily's man."

The girl laughed, "Do I look that young?"

Dominique raised her eyebrow in confusion. True, she didn't look that young, but she did have features that made her look young and naïve. This girl had deep blue eyes that would make you believe anything and layered brown hair.

The girl only smiled at Dominique, "I'm Katy, 7th year…I'm a transfer student."

"Oh!" Dominique replied, "Sorry, about that. Nice to meet you, Katy. Can I call you Kat. Kat sounds erotic, I like that. Grrr…Anyways, I'm Dominique, call me that or any type of nickname you come up with from that."

"Sounds like a plan," She replied jumping onto her bed.

"So…Where'd you use to go to school at?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was home schooled…"

"That's cool, but sheesh a bit late to start school now though, huh?" Dominique said.

"Yeah…." Katy replied quietly.

Dominique and Lily realized Katy didn't want to talk about it too much, so they dropped the subject.

"Katy, whatever you do, my advice is to stay away from James and Sirius," Lily said self-assured.

"Ahh! Lils, they aren't _that _bad. Don't worry about them, they're harmless…unless you're a Slytherin." Dominique said.

"Really haven't gotten the concept of the houses and points yet," Katy stated.

"I'm sure you'll get the concept of it. It's pretty easy. If Dominique can get it; trust me, you can too." Lily said smiling.

"Haha, very funny Lily. Anyways…ladies I think it's time for bed or at least me," Dominique said while yawning.

All the girls agreed.

**First Day Of Class **

"Dominique," Lily yelled, "It's time to get up! You don't want to late for Defense Against Dark Arts do you? We'll lose points…"

Dominique moaned, "I don't want to get up…"

"Might I add this new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is quite the looker."

Dominique opened her eyes, "Oh, I'm a awake now."

Lily smiled in satisfaction, "I knew that would get you up. Hurry up before you miss breakfast."

Dominique got up out of bed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm more concerned with breakfast anyways."

Dominique headed to the bathroom, got dressed into her robes and then applied some light make-up; she put on eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss, then brushed her teeth.

"Hey, Lils," Dominique called, exiting the restroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who found me on the train?"

"No…I don't."

"Don't you find that to be a bit strange?"

"Yes, not to mention we don't even know how you became unconscious. Something's definitely odd about this whole situation."

"I agree. I think it has to deal with Voldemort…"

"Dom! Do you have to say his name?"

"Yes, I'd rather say it then fear it." Dominique said matter-o-factly.

Lily sighed, "If he is up to this we'll find out."

"Yeah, and Malfoy is the first person we should talk to about it."

"Hey Guys," Katy said, exiting the bathroom.

"Morning," Both girls said at the same time.

"Well, I'm heading down to get some breakfast. I'll talk to you later Lils." Dominique said exiting the dormitory. Dominique slowly walked down the stairs, holding the rail with each and every step she took. She needed some chocolate, but she couldn't remember where she placed hers. When she reached the Gryffindor commons she saw Remus sitting in a love seat reading a book, like usual.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Lily would make the perfect couple." Dominique said quietly walking towards Remus.

"Ahh…Well, opposites do attract."

"I suppose. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for the boys."

"That'll be awhile…"

"Usually goes for you too," Remus said smirking.

Dominique laughed, "Come to breakfast with me."

"Alright," Remus said standing up.

The two exited the Gryffindor commons and made their way to the Great Hall. When they entered the Great Hall they heard cheerful voices and laughter, mostly students catching up on their summers and discussing their schedules with each other.

Dominique's face lit up at the sight of the Great Hall and the content people it held. Dominique and Remus walked towards the Gryffindor table and found a spot. They sat next to each other.

Dominique grabbed a plate and started putting all she could fit onto the plate.

"You're almost as bad as Sirius," Remus said with his eyes wide open.

"Hey! I am not that bad"

"That's why I said almost…"

Dominique took a big bite out of a muffin as she glimpsed at the new first years in Gryffindor.

"_Awe, he's so cute, I could just pinch his cheeks…And those big blue eyes. He's so adorable_," Dominique thought to herself as she stared at the little first year.

Soon someone tapped her on the shoulder and she snapped out of her trance.

"What," she snapped.

"Uhm, Dom," Sirius said softly, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think you're scaring that first year."

Dominique glanced back over at the first year and his bright blue eyes were wide with either fear or excitement. Dominique couldn't tell.

"Oh, shut up," She said peeling a banana.

"Where do you hide it all," Sirius asked.

"Hide what," Dominique replied.

"All that food."

James just stared at Dominique and Sirius.

Dominique took a bite of her banana then replied to Sirius's question, "Well, I'm not sure. I keep some for the winter? And the rest comes out? You should know. You're smart little boy."

It didn't matter what she said anyways. Sirius wasn't listen; he was busy shoving his face with food.

"How could you compare me to that," Dominique said to Remus, pointing at Sirius.

"I do apologize. I didn't realize he was that bad. I try not to watch him too often."

James wasn't even paying attention to anything that was going on. He wasn't even stuffing his face like he normally did. He was watching Lily walk into the great hall with Katy.

"Oh, new girl's looking good," Peter exclaimed a little too excited.

"I'd say," Sirius said looking her up or down.

"Try not to drool, Sirius," Dominique said staring at Katy.

"_This should be great_," Dominique thought to herself.

Remus closed Sirius' mouth for him.

Sirius patted James on the shoulder, "Eh, you see the new transfer student."

James didn't answer. Sirius smacked James in the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt." James said rubbing the back of his head.

"You see the new transfer girl. She's a good lucking girl."

"Yeah, but she doesn't really have any boobs. I'm a boob man."

"Who cares."

"I do. Lily has perfect jugulars. Lily's perfect all in all."

Lily took a seat by Dominique, and Katy sat next to Lily.

"Good Morning, Lily" James said to Lily.

"Morning…." Lily uttered out of her mouth softly.

"What's that?" James replied.

"Don't push it Poter." Lily said.

Dominique whispered in Lily's ear, "You know you secretly just want to jump across the table and give James a big smooch!"


End file.
